


【汉康】统计数据

by UnitaryOperator



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:21:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26965864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnitaryOperator/pseuds/UnitaryOperator
Summary: 康纳根据统计数据得到了一个结论，并做了一个决定。
Relationships: Hank Anderson/Connor
Kudos: 16





	【汉康】统计数据

“副队长，我要向你汇报一件事。”  
“嗯？”副队长心满意足地擦了擦嘴上的意面酱，把餐巾扔到一边，喝了口水，懒洋洋地从鼻子里哼了一声，抬眼看着对面的康纳。  
没错，上面提到的所有东西，从意面，到酱，到餐巾，到水，全部拜康纳所赐。感谢科技，在康纳进驻汉克的家里后，他终于过上了像日子的日子，就连相扑都终于摆脱了过期七年半的狗粮。至于康纳为何进驻汉克的家，这就是另外一个漫长的故事了。简而言之，就是在耶利哥事件之后，尽管仿生人获得了部分的平等，但距离真正实现薪酬、工作机会和社会地位等等方面的平等还有非常漫长的时间。同时，许多独立的仿生人失去了工作，其中就包括曾经最先进的机型——在免费了上千仿生人之后，他的原单位毫不犹豫地开除了他。耶利哥也无法容纳那么多人，因此副队长以权谋私，将模拟生命派来的搭档继续留了下来，白天能帮忙探探案，晚上也就理所当然的给了他一个可以去的地方。于是，顶着这个冠冕堂皇的理由（他对康纳也是这么解释的），他利索当然的获得了一个搭档、家政型仿生人和其他一些什么。  
所以汉克把目光投回对面的康纳，对方正双手捧着一杯蓝血，眨着狗狗眼看向他。汉克心中突然有了一点不祥的预感，他知道这种过萌的状态表示仿生人又做了什么奇怪的事。——“什么事？”  
“我向耶利哥申请了安装性爱仿生人组件。”

“你……”汉克顿了一下，挖了挖耳朵，看了一眼康纳，又看了一眼地上正在吃狗粮的相扑，又看了看康纳，再看了一眼手里的杯子和面前被意大利面酱汁沾染的一片狼藉的盘子，又看了看康纳，确定自己没有听错。  
“你他妈刚刚说了什么？！！！！”  
“是这样的，因为方便管理，现在已有的仿生人系统升级与组件管理都交给了耶利哥进行，所以我今天向马库斯提出了申请，他也已经批准了，如果一切顺利，升级会在明天进行，预计用时43分25秒，预约时间为12：05，正好是警局的午休时间，我可以下午回来继续工作…”  
“等一下！”汉克打断了康纳面无表情的陈述（他以前就这么多话吗？还是异常之后带来的副作用？），“我是问，你，为什么，要去装，那个，”副队长忍不住挠了挠头，“那啥的组件？”  
“根据我的统计数据，我们一天的相处时间达到了15个小时以上，如果包括一起睡觉的时间将会更多，其中有93.5%的时间你在搂着我睡觉。你对我做饭的喜爱率为89.7%，而亲吻我的次数为每日平均235次。尽管你从来没有说过，但我认为你对我的感情已经到达了人类中恋人的热恋阶段。”  
汉克已经完全死了机。请理解他的处境吧，他对面的异常仿生人正对着他以今天相扑多吃了半碗狗粮的语气描述这件事情（他的LED甚至都还是蓝的！），同时配以双手捧着一杯蓝血一边啜一边狗狗眼发射的萌态，这对再先进的机械来说都是过载的。况且汉克是个运算能力极其低下的人类，这完全超出了他的大脑承载能力。他努力忽略自己此时的感情（大概就是一团被戳破的羞愧，算是被告白的欣喜，人类面对性行为的本能兴奋，不知道为什么这些话会被说出来的困惑以及其他什么的混合物），在许多问题中选择了一个。  
“所以，你，嗯，知道我……？”  
“是的，副队长，根据对比你的行为与人类惯常行为的数据库，我认为你对我产生了人类中最复杂最难以捉摸的感情之一，通常称之为爱情。”康纳依然还是那个半碗狗粮的语气，没有丝毫波动，“虽然我作为异常仿生人具有情感，但我并不确定我可以完全理解。因此我对比了我们的行为和人类恋人之间的行为模式之后，发现主要的差别为我们之间没有性行为。出于以上的结论，我决定安装性爱仿生人组件以应对接下来的感情发展需要。”  
“呃……你现在没有这个组件？”  
“没有，作为任务导向性的警用仿生人，我在觉醒前的组件构成是完全按照任务的需求来配置的。做爱不属于我任务的一部分。但是如果你是在询问我是否具有人类男性的生殖系统和排遗器官以进行常见的口交、手交或者肛交的性行为，我是具有相关的器官的。”  
“嗯……”汉克自己也不知道康纳算不算回答了他的问题，并试图挥挥手，把那些过于一本正经的词汇翻过去，于是他在接下来产生的问题中，就像分支选择游戏一样，又选了一个，“所以，你会有感觉？”  
康纳的LED灯变黄了。汉克看着他垂下眼，看了一眼手里的蓝血，又抬起头。他微微歪了歪头，“我不知道，副队长。从理论上说，即使是性爱仿生人也不会体会到性快感，因为这和人类繁衍直接相关，而我们不需要进行有性生殖。况且仿生人，按照原本的设计，是不需要有感受的。但是，”他又低下头，皱紧眉毛，看起来非常困惑，他的LED变红了。“我并不清楚我异常后的情况……”  
汉克在揍他一拳让他闭嘴和直接把他拖进卧室这两个选项中犹疑了很久，最后选了第三个。  
“你，在装组件之前，要不，”他尝试模仿康纳的语气，来冲淡自己作为人类说出这句话的感觉，“要不先试试？”

直到他们走进卧室，汉克还在后悔没有选择另外两个选项，因为康纳还在认真的皱着眉，“我刚刚对比了你的话与人类约炮话术数据库，副队长，资料显示，你有试图利用我对这方面的无知为自己谋取性利益的企图……”  
“Oh Goddamn fuck。”副队长在恼羞成怒里逐步走向忍无可忍，“如果你要申诉我对你性骚扰，请现在，立刻，马上，报警，这是你最后一次机会，不然我就要……”  
康纳歪了歪头。“就要？”  
“就要……”汉克还没说完，就看着康纳脱下了自己的制服。他本来就没想好就什么，这下彻底卡壳。  
说真的，他之前从来没有看过仿生人的身体，好吧，伊甸园俱乐部里面那些算是，但是康纳有一些不同，有很多不同。汉克的那一团情绪现在好像堵在了嗓子眼，让他处于一种介于血压飙升到在床上跳圈和躺在地上口吐白沫之间的状态。  
最终他伸出手，近乎于颤抖地触摸了一下康纳的皮肤。他的皮肤并没有温度，但是却像要把副队长烫伤一样，让他猛地收回了手。他知道模拟生命在设计这些，哦该死的，仿生人的时候，就会选择人类中最美丽的模版——只是为了卖得好！但是他从没想过，好吧他想过，康纳的身体。康纳的身体像是一具年轻的神子，像是那些古老的纸质书里印刷模糊不清的古老雕塑，尽管他们早就不知道被丢在这个该死世界的什么地方了，但是就是美得让人心惊胆战。汉克突然产生了一种恐惧感，康纳，永恒的完美的康纳，如同古老的雕塑一样不朽。而他，汉克·安德森，他是个五十多岁的人类男人，满脸胡子，一头白发，皱纹从眼角长到蛋，并且还会一步步更加苍老下去，直到死亡，留他的康纳永恒的留在这个该死的世界上。哦shit，汉克抹了一把脸，他的恐惧感盖过了性欲。  
但是康纳显然误解了他的副队长在想什么，他歪着头，LED转了好几圈，从蓝色变成黄色，又变成红色，“如果您需要，副队长，我可以暂时变成人类女性形态，因为从资料上来看，你以前对于人类异性，我姑且假设为女性，更容易产生性冲动……”他顿了一下，低下头，一丝不苟的头发掉下来一缕，垂在额前（他真的是异常到家了！），“但是请您理解，副队长，我没有办法变成人类，所以如果之前我误会了您的意思，非常抱歉，毕竟我只是通过数据做出的判断……”  
“不，不用，我不是这个意思。”汉克把心里那个怒吼着为什么你还有变成女人这个功能的声音压了下去，“我是说，哦，shit！停下！”他看着康纳正在把自己的制服（杀千刀的）穿回来，他的身体先于在死机的大脑移动了，他一把拽住了康纳的手。  
他不知道自己为什么要这么做，但是他成功停下了康纳的动作。他的衬衣穿了一半，另一半挂在肩膀上，看起来非常滑稽，但是他的LED在疯狂旋转，几乎让汉克担心他会原地爆炸。他眨着眼睛，看着汉克，微微张开嘴。汉克在半是期待半是恐惧还有几分听天由命的心情中等着康纳崭新的统计数据分析结果，几乎像等待一个审判。他自己，连他自己都不明白，他为什么会这么做？他到底想要什么？  
他那些混合的情感，羞愧，欣喜，兴奋，困惑，他对于康纳的性欲，对于身为人类的无力，对于即将一脚踏进的这个世界的好奇与恐惧，都在等着这个愚蠢的，没有情商的，半裸的，天杀的异常仿生人进行审判。  
但是康纳踮起脚，亲在了他的嘴唇上。

他们之前亲吻过，但都是人类亲吻仿生人，就如同仿生人的统计数据记下的那样，而仿生人从来没有主动亲吻过人类。汉克，在今天之前，甚至不知道康纳是否理解亲吻的含义，所以他才能毫无愧疚的利用仿生人的无知。诚然他知道，或者预感到，仿生人迟早可以通过数据来了解他的欲望，但是，或许，即使没有那些，康纳也明白。  
仿生人不再如同以前被动的接受这人类的亲吻，他的吻技该死地好，就像是某些可疑的统计数据的合集，但是这只是汉克脑子里一闪而过的想法，然后无穷无尽的情感就淹没了他。他无从分辨哪些是什么，只觉得心里柔柔软软地满涨着，世界上所有的甜蜜酸涩都同时将他淹没，他同时感觉到羞愧，欣喜，兴奋与困惑，感觉到遇见的欣喜与离别的苦痛，感觉到心意的搏动与时间的无力，感觉到这个宇宙中所有的令人快乐的幸福的痛苦的绝望的爱意充满了他的心房。他伸手环绕住仿生人，手臂贴近他的皮肤。他眼角的余光扫到了仿生人的LED，那个愚蠢的小亮圈是蓝色的，康纳甚至没有在思考，尽管他抓着他衣领的手指微微颤抖，那么他，他也在感受情感吗？  
他们半推半搡地黏在一起，汉克甚至不知道他们怎么移动到了床边。但是他们已经跌倒在了床上，气喘吁吁（只有人类）。汉克在康纳上方撑起胳膊，居高临下地看着仿生人，而仿生人则是一脸困惑的看着人类，他的舌尖舔了舔嘴唇，几乎是一个诱惑，LED转了转。  
“你需要我帮你脱衣服吗？”  
“什么？”  
“根据统计数据，61.2%的人类男性更喜欢在性爱前由伴侣为他们……”  
“FUCK YOU CONNOR！”汉克恨不得一脚把他踢下床去，他就知道他不应该对这个该死的仿生人有一丝一毫的希望，对，就算他现在异常了，能感受到情感，但是他他妈的对人类浩瀚无垠的性学一无所知。汉克决定负起身为人类的责任，他把康纳的手摁在头顶，附身亲吻他无瑕的胸前那一对浅粉色的乳尖（设计他的人到底有什么恶趣味！）。康纳低头看着他的动作，“副队长，我要提醒你，我的乳头并没有人类那么密集的，嗯，嘶……”  
人类并没有忽略这声显而易见的吸气声，顺着他的身体继续向下亲吻。他能感觉到仿生人明显的扭动了一下，近乎于不安。他的手指松开他的手腕，划过他的手臂，让仿生人可以抓着他，仿佛抓住一块浮木。“我，我不明白，副队长，我没有相关的硬件和软件，我应该不会感觉到任何……”他不用看仿生人的LED就可以听到他语气中的慌乱，并且在他含着那个已经像人类一样勃起的阴茎前端时，慌乱甚至变成了更胜一筹的东西，“我不知道，我，唔，嗯……”他喋喋不休的仿生人搭档出人意料的沉默，只是有鼻音不安分的泄露出来。  
“好好检索你的资料，”人类在解开自己的裤子的时候信口胡扯，不，或许也是在说真话，“就算是人类，性快感也不完全来自于单纯的生理刺激，心理方面有时候能带来更大的快感。”他的手指触及到了，好吧按照康纳的话说，以进行常见的肛交的性行为的部分，立刻引来了仿生人的抗议，  
“不行，副队长，我不知道为什么，但我，唔，无法在你做这些的时候进行资料检索……”  
“你他妈的还真的在检索！”汉克有点庆幸自己没有直接被气到阳痿，甚至保持了对仿生人一贯的耐心，“别他妈的想那些了，看着我。”  
他身下的仿生人扭过头，看着他。或许是汉克的错觉，他觉得康纳的眼圈有点红。他忍不住亲了亲他的眼角，仿生人如同小狗一样呜咽的一声，用自己的手臂挡住了脸。但是人类，一贯专制的人类，拉开了他的手，把手臂环在自己肩上。“抱着我。”他感觉到仿生人手臂的温度，“可能会有点疼。”  
他其实知道仿生人，就像他自己说过的那样，并不能感受到疼痛。但是康纳出人意料的没有反驳他，而是点了点头。汉克喘了一口气，向仿生人颤抖的身体里挺进。他太紧了，汉克压制着自己的喘息，几乎于对于两个人/仿生人都是折磨，不管是谁设计的他，都一定没有（非常遗憾地）把恶趣味进行到底。但是他想继续下去，尽管从理智的某个角落，他仍然明白康纳，他怀抱里的爱人，是一段金属、塑料与古怪液体的混合物，但是这不能阻碍他想要跟他做爱，想要跟他融为一体。因为他知道，他心里的感情与欲望都是因为康纳，他的搭档，队友，命运相交，他年轻的神子，不朽的塑像，永恒的未来，他怀抱里的  
爱人。  
他是所有的这些一切，他是康纳。  
而他的康纳紧紧的揽着他，他的金属手指嵌进他的肩膀。他的嘴唇张开，却没有任何话语，LED红的耀眼，却没有转动。汉克有些担心的看着他。  
一向反应过快的仿生人几乎过了一个世纪才回应了人类的目光，“我，”他无声的阖了阖嘴唇，“我不知道，不是疼痛，但是很奇怪。我不知道，太满了，我，我没法思考，我从来没有……”他松开了汉克的肩膀，慢慢的伸下手，触摸着两个人连接的地方，完全不知道自己的动作给人类带来了什么刺激。  
人类为数不多的理智终于随着仿生人的动作彻底溃败，他用力抱住仿生人，几乎把他揉进自己的身体里。他的阴茎在那并不合适的甬道里狠狠地顶弄。他不知道康纳的敏感点在哪里，或者仿生人根本就没有这个功能，但是康纳在他的怀里挣扎扭动，他的眼睛眯着，眼里全是泪水，晕开眼色甜的如同化开焦糖，头发全散在额前。甚至，人类并不清楚这是不是自己的错觉，但是他似乎感觉到了仿生人的身体越来越温热，他的甬道里逐渐湿润，仿佛人类情动的热液。这种想法让另一股电流窜过他的神经，继而引起康纳另一声的呻吟，“不要了，副队长，太，我，唔。”  
连同一向冷静的仿生人都言不成句，也就没必要指望本来就恣意妄为的人类还能控制自己。汉克恶狠狠地吻上康纳的嘴唇，手指捏着他凸起的乳尖。仿生人的LED 闪个不停，难以名状也从未设想的感受让他过载。终于人类一阵肆无忌惮地侵略之后，仿生人近乎于无助地弓起脊背，他本就过紧的甬道抽搐着，将汉克也逼着射在了他的身体里。康纳的眼神涣散，金属手指握紧人类的手指，皮肤层消退，露出雪白的机械。汉克在快感中的大脑一瞬间就明白了他的意思，回握住他的手——那是仿生人的交流方式，他们仿佛用人类和仿生人的方式同时做爱，融为一体。

人类的高潮很快便会消退。汉克餍足地叹息了一声，小心翼翼地滑出了康纳的身体。他忍不住看了一眼，一尘不染的仿生人下身乱七八糟，混合着爱液与白浊沾染在艳红的穴口。汉克在血液从大脑冲到下身之前赶快移开了眼睛，他有点担心诸如短路之类的问题，但那之后可以问问康纳。他向上蹭了蹭身体，把仿生人拦进自己怀里。仿生人看起来累坏了，他半眯着眼睛，黄色的LED 一亮一灭，让汉克忍不住低下头亲了亲他。  
“别去装那什么狗屁性爱仿生人组件了，我是说，”他哑着嗓子说，“这个世界上不会有仿生人/人/其他什么狗屁玩意比你更性感了。但是，”他看着康纳扭了扭头，蜜糖般的眼睛看着他，“要是那能让你感觉更好，那你想去也可以。”  
仿生人的LED转了两圈，他如同小狗一般哼了一声，“我感觉……我不知道，我不知道那个组件会不会让我感觉更好，在我已经，”他的眼睛躲闪了一下，“我已经感觉很好了。”  
汉克无声地笑了，却没有逃过康纳的眼睛。他转过头，半是认真的语气，还有一半是撒娇般的抱怨，“副队长，根据统计数据，会有百分之七十八的人类男性在结束性行为亲吻性伴侣，尤其是对对方抱有爱情……”  
“好了好了，小雏鸟。”汉克打断了仿生人幼稚的抱怨，低下头啄了一口他的嘴唇，又亲了一口。又抬起头，他才看到康纳眉头紧皱着，连鼻子都皱了起来，LED圈在疯狂闪烁。  
“怎么了，你没事吧？”  
“我的分析功能好像恢复了正常。副队长，根据刚才的分析结果，您今天晚上吃的意面酱茄红素含量不足标签上标注的80%，我怀疑食品厂商虚报了……”仿生人自己突然顿住了，“根据统计数据，有百分之零的人类会在做爱后讨论这类问题。”  
“你他妈自己也知道！”  
“百分之九十七的人类会说我爱你。”  
“……”  
“副队长，我爱你。”  
仿生人的人类副队长叹息了一声，然后听天由命一般加入了统计数据的行列，“我也爱你。”


End file.
